Tawnyfur's Story
by Tawnyfur of LeafClan
Summary: So, this will be a LOONG story...I just want it done though x3 If you want to know whats gonna happen, I'll upload a story telling you a quick thing about what is gonna happen. Other than that STAY TUNED )


_**This is my very first story (Well, other than the fact that I have made a Hunger games one already but this is the first story I've started writing)-I have pretty much all of it planned out, her warrior life. I will consider a few comments about suggestions on what could happen, but for parts I've already decided on I will not be taking in comments. I may consider some for different stories. Thank you!**_

_**P.S I will take in criticizes, but not very offensive ones. Just feedback for any improvements I could make in the future. Thanks for your help :)**_

Tawnykit blinked open her eyes. Her first real moon as a kit in the nursery, and times were tough. Being the smallest wasnt always so easy. She didnt have any littermates, and Tawnykit didnt mind that too much. Sandkit will always give her some company, since Tawnykit and Sandkit seem really close. Tawnykit yawned stiffly, then got up to her tiny paws and bounded outside of the nursery without alerting her mother, Dappleshine. She was up little after dawn, so not many cats were awake. (Forgot to mention, Tawnykit is a pure white kit with amber eyes, red ears {not realistic, but i kinda think its cool that way} and a red front paw.) She sat beside the largeish tree stump in the middle of the camp, where Blackstar always made her announcements. Last moon, she announced the arrival of Dappleshine's kits- or ''kit''. Tawnykit did not mind this. She didnt really want any siblings anyways. In fact, she wasnt really looking into the idea of growing up with a mate. Tawnykit shook it off, glancing around camp to find the only kit awake was Tigerkit. He was two moons older than Tawnykit, and a moon older than Sandkit. He'd always admired Tawnykit for some reason. Tawnykit bounded over to him boredly. ''Wanna chat?'' she mewed. ''Why not,'' Tigerkit replied with interest. His eyes were widened in surprise and glee. ''Are you and Sandkit mates yet?'' he blurted out. Tawnykit hissed, ''No, we're not! And Im not looking for a mate right yet, thank you very much!'' She turned with grumpiness. She was always so mad when this kind of stuff happened. Tawnykit stormed away. For some reason, whenever a cat might say something like, ''You're so weak!" or ''Dummy!'' or ''You like Sandkit and\or Tigerkit!'' or something like that, Tawnykit just got grumpy. Perhaps she just woke up on the wrong side of the moss, she decided. As she stomped grumpily over to the elders flowery den blindly, she could hear her mother's panicked screeching. "TAWNYKIT! MY KIT IS GONE MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!'' Tawnykit growled under her breath. _Seriously? You've gotta be so overprotective, dont ya-come and look for me if you want me so badly! _But, as usual, Dappleshine was pretty absent-minded. "Im right here!'' she yowled in a hiss. Dappleshine leaped out of the nursery, amber eyes blazing with fear. And then she was embarrased. She sighed angrily. ''Next time, you tell me when you leave the nursery! I was worried sick!'' _Then dont worry so much, _Tawnykit thought with amusement. "Kay,'' she mewed. Dappleshine nodded, and sat outside the medicine cats den for a chat with him. Tawnykit looked away, and then obviously the whole Clan was up since Dappleshine had thought her kit was gone. Tawnykit padded off to find Sandkit. She found him glaring at her mother blankly. ''Sandkit?'' Tawnykit mewed, prodding Sandkit's side with her paw. Sandkit blinked, shaking his head clear. ''Oh-uh-er-Oh! Hi!'' he said. Tawnykit smiled amusingly. ''Hey!'' she purred. ''Wanna go learn some fighting moves?'' Tawnykit rushed over to the apprentice's den without waiting for a reply. Sandkit rushed after her. ''Hmm, who's awake...'' Tawnykit looked for an apprentice that could teach them. Bluepaw and Windpaw! She called their name and they jumped up, excited to mentor these kits. ''First, I have to teach you a quick tip I know by heart!'' Windpaw mewed. ''What you must do is try to pin down a cat that cannot use their hindpaws to claw you're belly. Then, you'll be no match for them!'' Windpaw used Bluepaw as a demstration, since she was much smaller than Windpaw, her hindpaws were too short to reach her belly. ''Cool!'' At once, Sandkit tried it on Tawnykit. Tawnykit reached his belly easily. ''Can I join?'' a voice mewed shyly. Tawnykit pulled away from Sandkit and looked over to the kit. ''Sure, Stonekit! Lets have some fun!'' Tawnykit purred. Stonekit's eyes lit up. ''Great!" And the five of them had some fun while learing-Bluepaw and Windpaw learned how to be a good mentor, and the kits learned combat. After a while the apprentices had to go learn a bit more with their mentors. Tawnykit looked from Tigerkit, Sandkit, and Stonekit. The three toms she liked... And she slightly prefered Stonekit over the rest. He was blushing as he glanced at her, then he ducked his head. Tawnykit smiled. She _did _like Stonekit. She smiled at him. ''Wanna go hang out?'' she mewed. ''Stonekit looked up. ''Me?-I-er... okay?'' ''Great!'' Tawnykit purred. The two kits sat below the stump. The stone-gray kit bounded after her gracefully. ''Stonekit'' Tawnykit mewed. ''I-I... I kinda like you!'' Stonekit's shyness flooded from his system to give life to bravery. ''I dont like you!'' he hissed. ''I kinda..._love _you!'' Tawnykit and Stonekit laughed. ''Good one!'' Tawnykit smacked her red ear with her red paw.

More Coming Soon! STAY TUNED!


End file.
